


Otherworldly

by wogwoman



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brainwashing, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Im new to ao3, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, alurra(voltron)is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 13,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wogwoman/pseuds/wogwoman
Summary: In a world where you're soulmate's name is written on your wrist, everyone awaits the fateful day where they meet their soulmate.But what happens when Lance's soulmate is from outer space?(Prompt by @Pretty much a loser on tumblr)
Relationships: Hunk/Keith (Voltron), Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt/Romelle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm new to writing on AO3 but I'm really excited to join! I'm reposting a few of my wattpad stories, but only the newer ones that aren't cringe. I rally hope you all like it! :)

Two people. Two species. Two names. Galaxies apart.

But did the two know that?  
Of course not.

Lance awoke one morning to see his soulmark for the first time. He had dreamed of this day since he was five! He was finally going to know the name of his-

“Huh, what language is this?” Lance wondered aloud.  
Strange symbols were on his skin, in a dark purple ink.  
“Maybe Mama will know!” Lance smiled and rushed downstairs.

“Mama! Papa!” he called. “It’s here! My soulmark!”  
His parents dropped what they were doing.  
“Hijo!” his mother cried. “Lemme see!”  
Lance held out his wrist with a smile.  
His father and Mother’s faces changed from ecstatic to very confused and worried.  
“Querido, do you know what language this is?” his Mama asked his Papa.  
“No…I’ve never seen symbols like this…” his Papa said.

The two looked at their son, with worried looks.

“Mama? Papa? What’s wrong?” Lance asked

__________

(TIME SKIP: 7 years)

Prince Lotor searched through his thousands of planet charts and planet culture books for the hundredth time in his 19 years of life.

He looked down at his wrist.

The strange symbols on his wrist. No one could ever explain them. No one had ever seen someone born with strange words on their wrists in the empire. Especially the prince!  
Lotor assumed he wasn’t just Galra and Altean. There had to be a missing part to him. A part to explain his wrist’s condition.

Suddenly, after years of searching, he found it.

A mysterious planet that’s inhabitants had the name of their soulmate written on their wrists.  
It all made since! His soulmate was on this planet and he was their soulmate! He had to find them!

Lotor walked into the control room of his ship.  
“Have you decided on your next planet for the empire sir?” his general, Acxa asked.  
“Yes, I have.” Lotor said. “Set a course, for...”

“ _Earth_.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm new to writing on AO3. The formatting becomes wack when I try to use bold and italics. (I'm copy and pasting this book from my docs btw). So I'm sorry ahead of time for my immature use of (FLASHBACK) and (TIME SKIP).  
> Really Really sorry I swear I'm better than this.  
> I'm actually really scared to be on this new website. I'm scared I'll get bullied so please be nice...

Lance hugged his father one last time. Lance was leaving today for the “Galaxy Garrison”.  
Lance dreamed of being a space pilot ever since he had gotten his mysterious soulmark. It was, otherworldly, all the experts would say. Lance would look at his wrist every night, and then at the stars. He knew, wherever hi soulmate was, they had to be up there.  
“We’re so proud of you Hijo,” his papa said.  
“Remember to keep your bracelet on, ok?” his mama reminded him.

Lance looked down at his wrist, covered by a bulky bracelet. Lance was often bullied ever since he got his soulmark. People would tell him his soulmate was a demon, or died millions of years ago along with the mysterious language.  
So his parents got him the bracelet to hide his mark. 

Lance nodded.  
“Good luck Lance!” his siblings hugged him.  
“I’ll miss you all so much!!” Lance said.

The bus behind them honked, and Lance ran onto it. “Bye! Goodbye!” he called, as his family waved to him until the bus was out of view.

...

Lance finally arrived at the galaxy garrison after a four hour bus ride to the airport, a 4 hour plane ride, and then a 20 minute bus ride.  
Lance’s legs were numb when he stepped off the bus. He almost fell to the concrete, but he was determined to keep his balance. 

“Alright newbies!” 

Lance looked up to see the legendary Takashi Shirogane!  
Oh wow! Lance thought. I had no idea he would be here! 

“Welcome to the Galaxy Garrison!” Shiro said, hands on his hips. “Here we train young cadets like you to become the next generation of space explorers! We’ll give you a tour, then you can pair up with roommates.”

…

Lance stood in a huge crowd of possible future roommates. Everyone was pairing up quick, and Lance was just standing there! Terrified. He fiddled with his bracelet.  
Suddenly, he noticed someone. He was a large boy who looked very scared as well. 

Lance walked over to them and tapped them on the shoulder.  
The boy jumped.

“Hola!” Lance smiled.  
“Oh! Hi!” the boy smiled back.  
“I’m Lance,” Lance held out his hand.  
“I’m Tsuyoshi,” the boy shook his hand.

The two were silent for a few seconds, looking out onto the see of pairs.

“Wanna be roomates?” the two asked in unison.  
They laughed.  
“Sure!” Tsuyoshi smiled.  
“I like you name a lot, but its kinda hard to say. Do you have a nickname?” Lance asked.  
Tsuyoshi his head.  
“Ooh! Can I give you one?”  
Tsuyoshi shrugged and nodded. “Sure why not?”  
Lance thought hard about it.  
“Hunk!” Lance smiled.  
“What?”  
“Hunk! Cause your a total hunk!”

Hunk blushed. “Thanks,”

The two followed Shiro as they were led to their dorms.


	3. Chapter 2

TIME SKIP: 2 MONTHS

Lance collapsed onto his bed next to Hunk.  
“What was it today?” Hunk asked not looking up from his homework.  
“Keith!” Lance groaned.  
“Again.”

“I’m telling you Hunk! He’s got it out for me!” Lance said. “I can never ask a single question without being made fun of by him! And Mr. Shirogane has obviously favored Keith over me! I mean, why can’t he see that Keith is-“  
Hunk laughed. “Someone’s jealous of Keith!” He taunted.  
“I am not! I just think it’s unfair why Mr. Shirogane is biased!”

“Can we talk about this later? I really gotta finish this report.” Hunk said.

“....REPORT! CRAP!” Lance ran to his desk.  
“I totally forgot about the report!!”

______________

The Prince and his Generals looked upon the planet Earth.

“Sir, are you sure about this?” Exor asked.  
“Yes sir, this planet is huge, and full of sentient life!” Axca said.  
“This is a stupid idea!” Zetherid said.  
Narti nodded.

Lotor raised a hand to silence them.  
“We are not here to conquer the planet.” Lotor said.  
“But sir-“  
“We are here for something bigger.” Lotor held up his wrist. “I have discovered what this is, and what the answer is on that planet.”

“Sir, please explain.” Acxa said.  
“Earthings have a somewhat mate like we do.” Lotor explained. “But they’re future mates-or soulmate as they like to call it- name is written on their wrist. I must have an earthling mate, as for these symbols, which I assume is their lauguage, would not be on me. We are are to find them.”

The generals nodded.  
“But sir, this planet is huge!” Zethrid exclaimed.  
“Yeah! How will we find them?” Ezor asked.

Lotor concentrated. He could feel where they were...what they were feeling….

“The “Galaxy Garrison” “.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just had a huge formatting problem i had to fix-
> 
> How do ya'll DO this?! Ya'll are gods...

The sky blackened an unnatural amount. Was it an eclipse? Was Heaven itself vanishing? The shadow descended upon the desert land and was revealed to be a spacecraft.  
Everyone from the Garrison rushed outside. The teachers guarded the students from the main view, pushing them back into the building.   
But not Lance and Hunk. They were clever enough to to go out through the main exit, and were hiding behind a large wall. 

The teachers held up their guns as the spacecraft door began to open. Five tall silhouettes stepped out and started to the teachers.   
Lance and Hunk couldn’t hear anything, but they did hear a gunshot, and then screams. 

Lance and Hunk bolted back inside to hide.

________________

Lotor and his generals exited their ship. They were greeted by what they assumed were adult earthlings, as they held weapons.   
“Greetings earthlings-”  
“Who are you!” a male demanded.  
Lotor sighed. “I was getting to that,”  
“I am Prince Lotor of the-”  
“You’re no Prince of ours!” the same male snapped.

Axca took out her gun and shot the man dead.  
The adults screamed and held their guns tighter.

“Axca!” Lotor hissed.  
“They were disrespecting you!” Axca said.  
“I was hoping to do this peacefully but I guess not,” Lotor grumbled. He held out his gun.  
“Wepons, down.” he demanded.

The adults dropped their guns.  
“Now, bring every, single, person in this place outside and have them stand in a line.” Lotor demanded. “Zethrid, Narti, go with them and make sure they do just that. KILL. NO ONE.”

_____________

Lance and Hunk hid in their dorm.   
“What’s going on out there?” Hunk asked.  
“No clue,” said Lance. “But I think we need to stay out of it-”

Suddenly a blast was heard from outside in the hallway followed by a gruff “OUT! NOW!”

Lance and Hunk peeked outside and gasped.  
Outside in the hallway, were two tall women. One a giant, another a skinny lizard.  
“ALIENS!!!” Hunk screamed, along with multiple other students.  
“SILENCE!!!” the giant women said. “You will come with us immediately. Do you understand?”  
The kids tried to shy away. But the lizard lady used her tail to round them up, including Hunk and Lance.  
“Let us go!” the kids screamed. “HEEEELP!”


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are liking it so far :)

Everyone(EVERYONE)was lined up in front of Lotor. They shook in their shoes. Were they gonna be hurt?  
Lotor stood in front of them all, a large megaphone(alien version of course)in his hands.  
“Thank you for your cooperation,” he stated. “Now, unveil your soulmarks.  
Everyone started holding their wrists close to them shouting things like,  
“NEVER!”   
Or  
“PLEASE NO!”

“Do as your prince has commanded!” Acxa shouted raising her blaster  
Lotor glared at. “Acxa,” he hissed.  
“Sorry sir,” she lowered her blaster. “Just why can’t we-”

“Acxa! Remember, this is different than the other times!” Exor said.  
Lotor nodded, and raised the megaphone again.

“Once again, we will not harm you unless you engage first. Now please, unveil your soulmarks.”  
Everyone hesitantly held out their wrist.  
“Thank you,” Lotor said. Lotor handed over the megaphone to Narti, and began walking down the line. 

…

Oh god, Oh god, OH GOD! Lance thought.   
The alien was almost to his spot in the line, and he was panicking. Why did he want to look at the soulmarks? Was he going to kill his soulmate?!  
Before he knew it, the alien was in front of him. Lance shook with fear.

“Remove the bracelet,” the alien said.   
Lance raised a shaking hand and pulled back the bracelet.   
The alien’s eyes widened. He looked up at Lance.   
“Its you…” he breathed.  
“W-Wha?” Lance stuttered.  
“This is him!” the alien called to the others.  
The giant one stomped up to him. Lance started to back away.  
The giant walked faster.  
At this point Lance was bolting away, but the giant easily caught up with him. The giant swept him up into her arms and started carrying him away,.  
He could see the alien ship in the distance. He started to kick and scream.  
“No! Let me go!” he screamed. “Where are you taking me?! HEEEELP!”

The garrison staff raised their guns and open fired.  
“Keep Lotor’s mate safe!” another alien said. “Get them to the ship! Narti and I will hold them off!”

Lance looked back and saw the staff getting their asses kicked, while the students ran inside.

Including Hunk.

“Hunk! Help me!”

Hunk didn’t hear him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all are enjoying it. Sorry for the short chapters :(


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I want to thank you all for being kind about the formatting. There are flashbacks and moments were they think and I CANT USE ITALLICS AAAAH!

Lance was shoved into a dark room. The door slammed behind him, and clicked.

Locked.

Lance pounded on what he assumed was the door in the dark.  
“Let me out!” He shouted.

Lance ran his hands along the wall until he found a switch. He flipped it, and light flooded the room.

The walls were a deep red, almost dim velvet.   
There was a king sized bed with a canopy of blue silk above it. It was covered in fluffy blankets and pillows in a darker shade of blue. Across from the bed was a fireplace glowing with a bright fuchsia fire. Above the mantle was a painting of an unknown planet. There was a black crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

Where am I? Lance thought.   
Lance felt the bed’s soft sheets. He carefully and cautiously laid down. 

Lance started to tear up quietly.  
He didn't know where he was. Who took him. If he would ever go home again…  
Before he knew it, Lance had sobbed himself to sleep.

___________________

Lotor walked down the halls of his ship to his “Soulmates”’ room.   
This was it. He was formally going to meet the person he’s meant to share his life with.

Lotor was about to enter when he heard a sound. A sound he knew all too well.  
Lotor decided to knock softly. “Darling?” he called. “May I please come in?”  
The sobbing ceased.   
“Wh-Who are you?” his soulmate cried. “What do you want with me?!”  
“Please let me come in, I will explain everything. I promise.”  
“Fine,”

Lotor slowly opened the door. He finally got a good look at his future lover.  
And my god he was beautiful!  
He had soft Caramel skin, dark chocolate hair, and bright blue eyes. His lips looked as if cotton candy had been smeared on them, and god he couldn’t wait to-

You’re getting ahead of yourself, Lotor. Lotor thought.

Lotor tried to sit next to his soulmate on the bed, but his soulmate scooted far away from him.

“Who are you? And what do you want from me?” his soulmate asked, glaring slightly.  
“I am Prince Lotor of the Galra empire,” Lotor said. “And I have been searching for you for a very long time.”  
“But why me?” he asked. “There’s nothing important about me! Just let me-”

Lotor grabbed his flailing arms and slowly brought them down to his lap. Lotor pushed up the bracelet and looked at the boy’s soulmark. He traced his fingers over it.  
Lotor let go and pulled up his sleeve...

______________________  
“That...That’s my name….” Lance gasped.  
“And that is mine,” Prince Lotor said, pointing to Lance’s wrist.  
“Y-Your my...but that’s not...you’re not…” Lance couldn’t comprehend what just happened.

He just met his soulmate...but why like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness this is all so scary! Thank you all for being so kind to my story :)


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes a flashback scene that I CANT ITALLICS! So it will just say (FLASHBACK) :(

Lance laid alone on the bed. Lotor had left an hour later.  
Lance still couldn’t comprehend what had just happened.

(FLASHBACK)

“But...but you just hurt people! How could my soulmate be someone so cruel?!” Lance shouted.  
“If I may clarify, it was never my intention to hurt anyone, nor did I.” Lotor said. “If anyone was hurt, it was the work of my generals disobeying orders.”  
“Still! You just straight up kidnapped me! Took me from my home!”   
“But I wanted to meet you-”

“That’s not how your supposed to meet your soulmate!” Lance stood up. “You're supposed to meet your soulmate online! Or on the streets! Or anyway but this way! It’s supposed to be a moment filled with joy and happiness! Not this!”  
Lance turned away from Lotor.  
He heard Lotor stand up behind him.  
“I will give you some space, I am sorry for upsetting you.” Lotor said as he exited the room.

(END FLASHBACK)

Lance started to tear up. This isn’t what he wanted. He imagined landing his spaceship somewhere on an alien planet, and finding his soulmate alone in a field somewhere. He would run to them, sweep them up in his arms…

Not this. Not being held captive in a mysterious ship by a scary prince.

“Why…” Lance sobbed breathlessly. “Why did it have to be this way?”

____________________  
“Why did it have to be this way?”

Lotor cringed at the sound. His soulmate was upset--no, devastated--and it was all his fault.   
Lotor shuffled back to the bridge.  
“Well, how’d it go sir?” Ezor asked happily.  
“He...I don’t think he likes me.” Lotor said.  
Axca stood up. “How dare he! Lemme at him-”  
Narti held Acxa by her collar so she couldn’t go murder Lance.

“No, he has a valid reason…” Lotor slumped in his chair.  
“What do you mean?” Zethrid bellowed.   
“I shouldn't have just up and taken him without his consent. Now he is confused and upset. Mostly with me. ’m a disappointing soulmate.” Lotor put his head in his hands. 

No, I can’t cry, Lotor scolded himself.

“Maybe we should like, show him around the ship? We can’t keep him locked up forever!”  
Acxa said.  
“Yes, that would be a good idea.” Lotor sat up and wiped his eyes a little. “Perhaps explain our race and where we are too.”

“Well the, go on!” Zethrid patted Lotor’s back.  
“No, he needs some space.” Lotor said.  
“Oh! Oh! Can I do it? PLEEEEASE?!” Ezor bounced up and down.   
Lotor chuckled softly. “Yes Ezor, you may. I would imagine he would feel welcome around you,”

“Unlike me,” Lotor mumbled.

“Hey don’t say that!” Acxa and Narti came up to him(Although Narti said nothing).  
“He’ll warm up to you!”  
“I hope so...I can only hope.”


	8. Chapter 7

There was a quick and peppy knock on the door.  
“Leave me alone Lotor!” Lance cried not looking up from the bed.

“Oh, I’m not Lotor,”

Lance raised his head. He hadn’t heard this voice before.  
“Who-

The door swung open and in skipped another alien woman. This one looked very different from the others. She was pink and part of her head stretched so far back it was as if her head was a pony-tail hairstyle.

“Hi!” the alien jumped in his face, causing Lance to fall back.  
“Ah!” Lance shouted. “Who are you?!”  
“Oops! Silly me!” the alien helped him up. “I’m Ezor!” she held out her hand for a shake.  
“Lance,” Lance took her hand. “What are you-”  
“Well come on!” Ezor interrupted by keeping his hand in her grasp and leading him out of the room.   
“Wait! Where are we going?” Lance asked.  
“The tour silly! We can’t have you stay in your room all the time!”

“Aren’t I a prisoner?”   
“Of course not!” Ezor stopped. “Why would you think that?!”  
“Well I was locked in that room,”  
“The door was unlocked when I came in,” Ezor staed.

So Lotor didn’t lock me up? Lance thought.

“Well come on! No more dilly dallying!” Ezor kept walking. “You have to see our ship!”  
“Ship?” Lance asked.  
“Of course! How else would we travel through space?”

Lance bolted to the nearest window. HE looked out, and only saw balck and stars.  
“Wait, did you not know we’re in space?” Ezor asked.  
Lance shook his head.  
“Well you do now! NOW COME ON!!!” Ezor grabbed his hand they were on their way.

…

Ezor stopped and lead Lance into a large room. It had a long table that could fit at least twenty. In the back there was what Lance assumed to be a kitchen where servants were busy.  
“This is our dining room,” Ezor said. “You’ll be joining us tonight for a great dinner! That is, if you want too. And in the back is the kitchen! The servants in there are working very hard for tonight!”  
Suddenly, Lance noticed a cheeky look cross Ezor’s face.  
“Ya know…”she said. “I’ve caught Lotor once or twice in the kitchen making food himself! I think it was a sandwich. This was at midnight by the way. Don’t tell him I saw!” Ezor giggled.  
Lance couldn’t help but chuckle too.

…

Lance kept following Ezor through all the rooms of the ship. The pool, training room, meeting room, The general’s rooms(although they only went inside Ezor’s).  
All throughout the tour Ezor talked snippets of Lotor.  
It was almost as if…

Lotor wasn’t too bad a guy.

______________________

Ezor walked into the bridge. She had dropped Lance off back at his room.  
“Well, how did it go?” Acxa asked.  
“I think it went well!” Ezor beamned.

She turned to Lotor, who sat nervously in his chair.   
“AAAAAAND,” she said. “I dropped some cute stories about you. I think he’s starting to feel more safe around here. And possibly you.”  
Lotor nodded.

“Did he say anything about dinner?” Lotor asked.  
“He said he would think about it,” Ezor said. “I’ll go let him know when its time for dinner.”  
Lotor nodded.  
“Lotor, it doesn’t have to be perfect by the way,” Zethrid put a hand on his shoulder. “Just...be yourself!”


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So theres like a brainwashing scene but I can't add itallics to add to the 'dazed mindless affect' sorry.

Lance sat alone in his room. It had been at least a few hours since his tour, and he won’t lie, he enjoyed Ezor’s company. But now he was flat out bored.   
Something you wouldn’t expect what with being kidnapped in space and meeting your soulmate!  
Now, Lance just lay on his bed, waiting for time to pass. He looked out his window at the stars. He didn’t recognize any constellations. He must be very far from--

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! 

Lance turned around and saw Ezor in the doorway.  
“Ezor!” Lance gasped.  
“Hey Lance!” Ezor walked in. “Its dinner time! You feel up to it?”

Lance thought about it. He was very hungry, and would love to get to know the other general he heard about. 

But...  
Lotor would be there.

Lance shook off the worry a bit. Lotor may have kidnapped him, but he’s his soulmate. He needs to give him a chance.

Lance nodded.  
“OH! AWESOME!” Ezor cheered. “Follow me!”

She quickly walked away and Lance ran to catch up.

_____________

Lotor sat at the dinner table fidgeting with his hands under the table.  
“Sorry we’re late!” Ezor walked in.

We’re? Lotor thought. Then that means-

Lance walked in behind her. Lotor tried to squeal in joy.  
He cleared his throat. “Um, welcome Lance. To dinner.” Lotor blushed.  
The other Generals giggled.   
“Um, happy to be here…” Lance trailed off.   
“We tried to find earth recipes but we failed. But please, do enjoy these Galran Delicacies.” Axca said.

“Galran? Is that your race?” Lance asked.  
“Sort of, we’re all HALF Galran.” Esor said.  
“Lotor rescued us from Galran slave camps to be in his ranks.=,” Zethrid said.  
“Slave camps?! What kind of aliens are you?!” Lance gasped.  
“It’s a very long and complicated topic,” Lotor said. “May I explain later please?”  
“But-”  
Lance stopped himself. He looked to be in deep, but quick, thought,  
“Alright,” Lance corrected himself.

The food was served a few minutes later on the table, and the Galrans started to eat. But Lance looked at the food nervously.  
“Are you not hungry?” Acxa asked.  
“I just get nervous when it comes to new foods,” Lance said. “I don;t want to be rude if I don’t like it.”

Narti put a hand on Lance’s shoulder. The generals could tell she was giving vibes of comfort and understanding. When they first rescued Narti, we didn’t know what she would eat. She obviously couldn’t tell us. It wasn’t until they saw her eating a flower in the greenhouse that they learned she was a vegetarian. 

“Don’t be nervous,” Lotor explained. “Narti understands what you are feeling. She had the same problem when she first joined us. Just let us know what you like to eat,”  
“Well, I like earth food is the problem. And you guys said you couldn’t find earth food!” Lance exclaimed.  
“That doesn’t mean we’ve given up on trying. And don’t you know any recipes?” Zethrid asked.   
Lance nodded. “Good idea! Um...which one are you again?”   
“Zethrid,”  
“Right.”

…

After what ended up being a great dinner, Lance was walking back to is room.  
Alone.  
The generals and Loto decided he knew where he was going and let him go as long as he got to his room before a certain time.   
As he walked he could’ve sworn his footsteps were louder and more echoey than before.

Don’t look back, He thought. Don’t look back, don’t look back-

Lance turned around and saw a woman in a dark cloak. Lance gasped and jumped back.  
“Sorry!” Lance breathed. “You scared me!”  
“You should be scared.” the woman stated.  
“What-”  
“Lotor is no good. Come with me and you-”  
“But Lotor doesn’t seem that-”

The woman grabbed Lance hand and he went silent as her magic worked its way into his brain.  
The woman growled. “It’s not strong enough yet…I must do what I can in the meantime.”  
She flashed her eyes wide and purple glowed in them.   
The glow made its way to Lance eyes.

“Don’t trust Lotor.” she commanded.  
“Don’t trust Lotor…” Lance echoed.  
“Now, go to your room and forget this happened.”  
“Forget this happened…” Lance repeated.

The woman let go and Lance lifelessly walked into his room.

The woman smirked. This would be the beginning of her son’s downfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that was a nice long chapter! yay!


	10. Chapter 9

Today, Lance sat with Lotor and the generals in their common room. He felt more uneasy than he did at dinner. He didn’t know why though. Even after all Lotor had done to help him feel welcome, something inside him, almost a voice, told him not to trust Lotor.  
“Hey Lance, you feeling ok?” Acxa asked.  
“Oh yeah, why?” Lance responded.  
“You zoned out for a while there,”  
“Whatcha’ thinkin’ about?” Zethrid bellowed playfully.   
“Oh! Its nothing.” Lance said.

Lotor put a hand on Lance’s shoulder and Lance slightly tensed.   
“Just know that you can talk to us, ok?” Lotor smiled sweetly.

Never trust him, the voice in his head said.  
But he’s your soulmate, said another voice.   
The voice of his heart.   
You must give him a chance!

That’s right! Lance told himself. He’s done nothing wrong so far! Why am I not trusting him?

“Lance?”

Lance looked up and saw Lotor looking at him with a concerned look.  
“Yes?” Lance asked.  
“I’ve been calling your name for two minutes, you zoned out very deeply.” Lotor said.  
“Oh…”  
“Maybe we should take you to the medical wing-”  
“No, its fine. I’ll be fine.” Lance stood up. “I think I just need to get some rest.”  
“Oh? Did you not sleep well last night?” Lotor stood up with him.  
“Kinda...I had a-”

“Now go to your room and forget this happened”

“-A nightmare…” Lance finished.  
“Oh I’m so sorry lov-AHEM-Lance.” Lotor corrected himself quickly. “Allow me to escort you back to your chambers.”  
“Heh, I’d like that.” Lance blushed a little.

...

As they walked, they made some quick convos.   
“So Lance, what do like to do?” Lotor asked.  
“Pfft” Lance cracked up. “Seriously?”  
“What??” Lotor asked.  
“I’ve been here for way longer than two days and you still haven’t asked me that!”  
“Oh…” Lotor looks down guiltily.

Lance suddenly realized what he said and ran in front of Lotor stopping him. “No that’s not what I meant!”   
Lotor looked up at Lance.  
“I mean, a lots been going on! I get why you haven’t asked me yet. Even if it’s such a simple question-NO wait! AAAAH! I’m messing this up-”

Lance was interpreted by Lotor’s laughing.  
“Excuse my laughter, but you’re absolutely adorable when you ramble! Ha! Ha! Ha!”  
Lance blushed heavily.

They arrived at Lance’s door.  
“I guess this is where we part,” Lotor said. “Rest well Lance,”  
Lotor gave Lance a kiss on the head, and walked away.

They both blushed furiously.

_____________________

Lance awoke to a knock on the door. Lance yawned, well rested.  
“Coming Lotor!” Lance called.  
He opened the door, but there only stood the cloaked woman again.  
“Oh hey-”

She grabbed his hand and Lance went stiff. Their eyes both glowed purple again.

“You will ignore Lotor,” she commanded.  
“Ignore Lotor….” Lance echoed.  
“Now, go back to sleep,”  
“Sleep….”

Lance walked over to his bed and passed out again.

…

“Hello Lance,” Lotor greeted Lance as he sat down for breakfast.  
Lance said nothing. He didn’t even give him eye contact.  
“Lance, are you alright?” Zethrid asked.  
Lance nodded, staying silent.  
“Lance remember what I said, you can always talk to us-”  
“I know,” Lance said quickly.  
“A-Alright…” Lotor looked down at his food.

He wasn’t that hungry anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor boi :(


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOLIERS:
> 
> CONFESSION TIIIIIME!

The cloaked woman’s plan went on for weeks. Everyday she would feed Lance new commands until he was ready for her final one.  
Lance would ignore the Prince, send mean glares, not talk to him.

…

“Whats going on?” Ezor walked into the control room.   
She could see Zethrid, Narti, and Acxa comforting Lotor on his throne. Lotor’s head was in his hands and he was almost crying.  
“What do you think I did?” Lotor sobbed. “Did I not give him enough support? Did I hurt his feelings? What did I-”  
Ezor slapped the Prince.  
“Hey!” Lotor gasped.  
“Lotor, you’re not gonna get an answer unless you ask him.” Ezor said. “So stop worrying and cut to the chase!”  
Lotor nodded and wiped his tears.  
“You’re right,” he said. “Excuse me,”

Lotor left the room.

_________________

Lotor walked the halls on his way to Lance room.  
He heard an odd sound from around the corner.  
He turned the corner, to see someone he never wanted to see on his ship.

Haggar.

And she was with Lance.

“Lance!” Lotor called.

Haggar looked up. She suddenly grabbed Lance skull and his eyes glowed purple.  
“Haggar stop! What have you done!” Lotor cried.

Suddenly, Lance raised a blaster aimed at Lotor.

“Lance! What are you doing-”  
“He is mine now son,” Haggar smirked. “He will now help me rid the universe of the empire’s greatest mistake.”  
“If that's true, then this mistake is your fault mother!” Lotor snapped.  
Haggar screeched and Lance raised the gun to Lotor’s face.

“Lance, please” Lotor cried.  
“He can’t hear you,” Haggar laughed.

Lotor didn’t listen.  
“Lance listen to me. I know you are in there. You can fight this. You mean too much to me to loose! Lance I love you!”

“Ha,” Haggar chuckled. “Wonderful final words. Kill him Lance.” she commanded.

Nothing happened. It was silent, except for the shaking of the gun.  
“KILL HIM!” Haggar sceeched.  
“Lance no!” Lotor yelled.

“NO I LOVE HIM!” Lance screamed. He dropped the balster and collapsed to the ground.

“NOOO!” Haggar screeched as she vanished into thin air.  
Lotor rushed to Lance.  
“Generals! Get over here now!!”


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Lotor sat by Lance’s bedside a he rested.   
How could Lotor have been so foolish? Letting Lance become one of Haggar’s puppets? He was supposed to protect the one he loves!

And the one who loves him back.

He loves me back, Lotor smiled softly as he pet Lance’s hair.  
“How is he Lotor?” Ezor asked.  
“He seems fine. He just needs rest.” Lotor said.  
“Ok, let us know when he wakes up!” Ezor smiled and left the room.

Lotor heard a groan and turned back to Lance.   
Lance was awake.  
“How do you feel?” Lotor asked.  
“I feel awful…” Lance said.  
“Do you need pain medications?”  
“No its not that...I mean i do have a little headache but-”  
“But what?”  
“I really hurt you. I ignored you, was mean and-”  
“And none of it was your fault.”  
Lotor kissed Lance’s cheek. “I love you. And I could never blame you for this.”

Lance grabbed Lotor’s collar and pulled him in for a real kiss.   
“Wha…” Lotor smiled, shocked.  
Lance held his wrist to Lotor’s.   
“We’re soulmates Lotor,” Lance said. “I realized that for real now. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of time skips cuz i just needed to get he exposition over with lol

Hunk sat alone in his dorm room with Pidge. Pidge had moved in after...after Lance was taken.  
“Pidge, where are you going?” Hunk asked as he saw Pidge creep towards the door. “Its lights out.”  
“Heh,” Pidge smirked. “Come with me and find out!”  
“But Pidge-”

Pidge was already sneaking through the hallways.

“UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHG.” Hunk grumbled. “Pidge wait up!

…

Hunk found Pidge up on top of the roof, with weird technology.  
“Pidge what is all this?” Hunk asked.  
“Its some stuff I built,” Pidge shrugged.  
“You built all this?!”  
“Yup!”   
“How-”

“Enough about that, I’ve got to tell you something!” Pidge said.  
“What?” Hunk responded.  
“I’ve been using this to scan out beyond the Milky way. To find out about the crew of the Kurberos mission. Because guess what?”  
“What?”   
“Because they were abducted by aliens. And I’ve been picking up alien radio chatter forever now. I believe they are called Galra-”  
“DID YOU SAY GALRA?!!!!” Hunk gasped.  
“Huh? What? How do you know about them?”   
“Wait Pidge, has no one told you what happened here?” Hunk asked.  
“No?! Tell me!”

“Pidge, the Galra Aliens came to the garrison. They kidnapped my best friend Lance! Where did the aliens say they were?”

Suddenly, there was a crash…

________________

(TIME SKIP: AT KEITH’S SHACK:)

Hunk and Keith laid Takashi Shirogane on the couch.  
“I’m so glad he’s ok,” Keith breathed out a sigh of relief.  
“He was talking about the galra, do you know anything about it?” Hunk asked.  
“I just thought he was going crazy,” Keith said.  
“No he wasn’t!” Hunk cried. “The galra are real and kidnapped my best friend ages ago!”  
“Wait, that Lance kid? I heard about him going missing but-”  
“The garrison are liars,” Hunk said. “And will do anything to protect their image.”

“Guys!” Pidge called. “He’s waking up!”  
“OH GO NO!” Shiro screamed as he sat bolt upright.  
“Shrio Shiro calm down,” Keith pushed him back down softly. “You’re safe.”  
“Uhhhh, what happened?” Shiro groaned.  
“Well what do you remember?” Hunk asked. “About the galra? WHAT DO YOU REMEMBER ABOUT GALRA?!  
“Its all foggy…”  
“Aw no!” Hunk cried. “This was the closest I’ve ever gotten and now its gone!”

“Wait! Stop everyone quiet!” Shiro cried as he held his head. Suddenly he screamed.  
“Shrio?! What’s wrong?!” Keith cried.  
“Oh god it all just came back to me. The galra...everything…”  
“Well? SPIT IT OUT!!!” Hunk cried.  
“They’re...horrible monsters! They cut off my arm, made slaves out of everyone that wasn’t galra. Destroyed worlds…”  
“OH GOD LANCE!!!” 

______________________________

(TIME SKIP: IN THE BLUE LION(I’M TIRED))

wHaT was going on?!!!!!!!! One minute they’re in a cave, the next they’ve discovered an alien lion robot and are FLYING IN SPACE!!!!  
“Oh god where is this thing taking us?!” Pidge cried.  
“I don’t know, but this lion seems to know more than we do,” Shiro said. “I say we trust it.”  
“We kinda don’t have a choice!” Keith shouted.

They all screamed as the Lion entered a mysterious wormhole..

…

They arrived at a huge castle. After wandering around it for a while, they discovered a dark room.  
“Where are we?” Pidge asked as he started looking around.  
Suddenly, strange pods arose from the floor. One opened up and a beautiful girl fell out. Keith ran and caught her.  
“Where am I?” the girl asked, dazed.   
“I dunno,” Keith shrugged.  
“Wait, WHO ARE YOU?!” the girl gasped.

_______________________________

(TIME SKIP: AFTER THE WHOLE “ I am alura princess of altea” monologue)

“Wait, so we fight the galra?” Hunk asked.  
“Yes, but we must find the blue paladin.” Alurra explained.  
“Yeah but until then, we fight the galra? And do rescue missions and stuff?”   
“I suppose so?”  
“GREAT!!!”

“Hunk how is that great?” Pidge asked.  
“Lance is probably being held captive! This is our chance to find him!”  
“Who is this, LOnce? Alurra asked.  
“He was best friend back home! A while back the galra came, grabbed him, then left! This our chance to-”  
“Hunk, I believe we must find the blue paladin first if we wish to find your friend.”

Hunk nodded sadly.  
“I understand,” he said. “But can we still look when we have time?”  
“Of course. We will not rest until we find your friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some team VOLTRON action!


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D

Lotor sat Lance down in the common room. He and the generals sat across from him.  
“What’s going on?” Lance asked.  
“Lance,” Lotor said. “You’ve been with us, with me, for a while now. You deserve to know what the galra are.”  
“Ok Lotor,” Lance said cally. “I trust you.”

“Lance, the galra are vile.” Lotor said. “We stray from tradition and my father, but the Galra are enslaving the universe quintet by quintet. We are forced by birth to be a part of this race, but every day we try to do more good than bad. And now, we have a prime chance to do that.”  
“Ok…” Lance said. “What is it?”  
“There was a legendary defender of the universe called Voltron, generations ago. It has come to our attention that it has arisen once again. This is our chance to side with them and save the universe from my father!”  
“Lotor that’s great!” Lance cheered. “When do we meet them?”  
“Soon my love,” Lotor kissed Lanc;e wrist, a cute little tradition for them. “Soon.”

_________________________

Lance and Lotor walked through the halls of the ship. Their ship. Laughing at something one of the guards had said.

“I’m just so excited!” Lance squealed. “To meet new aliens! To help save the universe! To-”  
“Calm down beloved,” Lotor chuckled. “We haven’t even found them yet!”  
“Yeah but you will soon!”   
“Until then, what do you wish to do my love?”

Lance cheekily put a finger on his chin, pretending to think. Lotor already knew what Lance loved to do with him most.  
“You know what I want.” Lance winked.  
“To the star room then,” Lotor smiled.

...

Lance and Lotor arrived to the star room. A huge room that’s entire ceiling was glass, so you could see the stars from every angle.  
In the middle there was a large puffy beanbag, where Lotor and Lance would cuddle, talk, and just enjoy each other's presence.   
Lance flopped down on it and reached out for lotor to join him.  
Lotor chuckled and climbed on with him.  
“Oh look!” Lance smiled. “There’s a new set of stars!”  
“Where?” Lotor asked.  
“Right there! Those are in a different pattern than the ones yesterday! We must be traveling really fast!”

Suddenly Lance looked glum.

“What's wrong darling?” Lotor asked.  
“I just miss home, As far as they know, I just was straight up kidnapped,” Lance said.  
“I am so sorry about that again-”  
“Lotor, we’ve been over this! I forgive you, and there’s nothing we can do about it now.”

“Lance, what do the new patch of stars look like?” Ltoro asked.

Lotor knew this always made Lance feel better. Making what he called “Constellations” out of the stars.  
Lance chuckled. “It looks like a dolphin!” Lance smiled really wide.  
“What’s a dolphin?” Lotor asked.  
“It’s an animal on Earth. It’s a mammal, but it lives in the ocean like fish. I got to swim with some once. It was so cool!”

This is what Lotor Loved most in his life. These little moments with Lance. When they would babble on each other about the smallest things that seemed to mean the most to them.

______________________

Lance sat on Lotor’s lap on his throne. They were on the bridge, approaching Voltron’s castle ship.  
“EEEH!” Lance squealed as he squeezed Lotor slightly. “Lotor I’m so excited!!”  
“As I am!” Lotor smiled. “We now have a chance against my father!”

“Lotor, we are approaching the ship.” Acxa said. “Are you ready to hail them?”

Lance looked at Lotor and he nodded.   
“Begin the transmission.” Lotor said.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing….riiiiiiiiiiiiiing…...riiiiiiiiiiing….

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING…...RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING……RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING…..

“They aren’t picking me up?” Ezor asked.  
“But we’re so close to them! They’ve had to have noticed us!” Zethrid bellowed.

“Lotor?” Lance looked at his lover.  
Lotor looked very disterbed.

“Lotor’s they’re turning towards us!” Acxa cried.  
Lotor perked up for a split second before the side of their ship was hit.

“THEY’RE ATTACKING!” Ezor screamed.

The lions were coming out of the castle and starting an attack 

“What?! But we haven’t done anything!” Zethrid yelled.  
“We are galra. That’s all they see…” Lotor said.

“A threat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :/


	15. Chapter 14

Team Voltron-well everyone except the blue paladin-was on the bridge. Suddenly ,the raiders went off and a call was coming through.  
“Alurra! There’s a galra ship! Its trying to contact us.” Corran said.  
Alurra looked closely at the contact. She stayed silent.  
“Alurra it's a very small ship,” Shiro said. “Maybe we should-”  
“Attack.” Alurra said.  
“What?”  
“Attack it! Its too close!”  
“But the call! Shouldn’t we-”

“ATTACK IT!” Alurra cried.

As the paladins rushed to their lions, Alurra kept staring at the contact.  
“Alurra, who’s ship is that.” Corran demanded.  
“You know who’s.”  
“Alurra, it’s been 10 thousend years! He could’ve changed in this time! And he hadn’t attacked-”  
“I refuse to allow that man close to the new paladins! We must strike first!” Alurra stormed away.

“I won’t let Lotor hurt them”


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should probs say now: When I write, everyone is one dimensional. I am a plot writer, not character.

(TIME SKIP: ZARKON’S COMMA AGE)

Lotor walked onto the bridge where a worried team and lover awaited him.  
“So what was it all about?” Ezor asked.  
“Why were you called to the capital?” Acxa asked.  
“Are you in trouble?” Zethrid asked.

“Are we safe?” Lance peeped out.

Lotor ignored all questions except Lance’s. He rushed to his lover and embraced him.  
“Of course we are safe darling…” he cooed.   
Lotor turned to the others. 

“Father is in a coma. Very weak due to the battle of last week. Due to this…I have been chosen to reign as emperor in the meantime.”

“...”

“WHAT?!” the others screamed.  
“Lotor you’re becoming the ruler?! OF ALL THE GALRA?!” Ezor gasped.  
“Temporarily, yes,” Lotor explained. “Until he regains his strength. I will be in charge. Including completing his goals…”  
“What kind of goals?” Nethrid asked.  
“...”  
“Lotor, what kind of goals?” Acxa asked sternly.

“Destroying and enslaving more planets.”

“No!” Lance gasped.  
“But darling-”  
“No! I won’t let you!” Lance yelled. “Your in charge now! You can do what you want!”  
“Darling, do you remember Haggar?” Lotor asked.

Lance shuddered. “How could I not?”  
“She is second in command in this empire. If we do not obey Zarkon’s last wishes, she will come for us. I can’t let her hurt you. Any of you. I’m sorry.”

“But what about Voltron?” Ezor asked.  
“They made their choice.” Lotor turned away.

I was true. After many attempts to meet with Voltron, they were only greeted with gunfire. They were now against the mighty robot.

“Lotor,” Lance put a hand on Lotor’s shoulder. “We will find a way.” he said. “And until then, we will follow you. Ok?”  
Lotor held onto Lance’s hand. “Thank you my love,”  
“Always,” Lance said.


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alurra be a racist >:(

Alurra sat the paladins down in the common room.  
“Paladins, I have disturbing news…” she said. “The war is far from over.”  
The paladins gasped and groaned.  
“Guys this is good in a way!” Hunk said. “We have more time in space to find Lance!”   
“I guess,” Shiro said. “Alurra, what is the problem?” 

“The Galra empire is now under new management. An old acquaintance of mine, Prince Lotor of the Galra empire.”  
“Alurra, with a galra friend?” Keith galred. “Impossible,”

Keith had recently discovered his galra heritage. And Alurra had not taken it well. She tended to ignore Keith and his ideas. 

“This one was different at the time. Kind, caring, a little bit stubborn,” Alurra chuckled at the memories.  
“What makes them different than me?!”  
“WE’RE NOT GETTING ON THIS TOPIC RIGHT NOW!!!” Alurra screamed.

Alurra didn’t often scream. She quickly calmed herself.  
“I didn’t tell you, but one your first days here on the castle. His ship approached us trying to contact us. But this man….he is cunning and evil. And now that he is in charge of the empire...things will only get worse. I feel you are now ready to face him.” Alurra said.  
“Where do we find him?” Shiro asked.  
“Well, the sources we have are telling us he’s on his way to the capitol,” Pidge said. “We can intercept him there! Infiltrate and take him out!”  
“Well done Pidge!” Alurra smiled at the girl.

They had also finally learned Pidge was a female.

“We will use the green lions camouflage ability to send Pidge and Shiro into the ship. Keith and Hunk will fight off the ship and generals of Lotor until Shiro can take out Lotor.”


	18. Chapter 17

Lance could feel the ship moving quite fast. Not fast enough to make him hold on to anything. But definitely fast enough for him to notice the very abrupt stop.  
Lance stepped out of his room and alarms started to blare.

What’s going on? Lance thought.

Lance quickly walked to the bridge when suddenly a laser came up from the floor! It made a giant whole in the floor. Lance shrieked and backed up as the vacuum of space started to pull him.  
“HELP!” Lance cried. “HEEEELP! LOTOR-”

Suddenly, a green helmet popped up from the hole.   
With a human face!

“Oh my god…!” the two said in unison.

“WHO ARE YOU?!” Lance shrieked. “WHY ARE YOU BREAKING THE SHIP?!”  
“Oh my god…” the person said. “Shiro! I think this is Lance!”  
“What?!” another head popped up. This one with a black helmet.  
“Screw this mission, we need to get him back to the castle ship!”

….Castle ship…

VOLTRON!!!!

“No! Don’t take me anywhere!!” Lance yelled as they grabbed his feet and dragged him in the hole. He held his breath at the cold vacuum of space.  
Suddenly he felt warm. They were in a green ship.

“Oh my goodness, we’re so sorry we took so long to rescue you!” The black helmet one said.   
“Rescue me?! What are you talking about? about?! YOU JUST KIDNAPPED ME!!!” Lance yelled.  
“No, Lance, the galra did that back on earth! Didn’t they?” the green helmet asked.  
How do you know that?!” LAnce yelled as he grabbed the green one;s collar.

The black one ripped him off of her and tied his hands together.  
“We’ll explain everything once we get to the castle!” he said.

______________________

(POV CHANGE IN A WAY)

Hunk stepped down from his lion. He took off his helmet and whipped sweat from his brow.  
Alurra stormed passed him into the green lion’s hanger.  
“You were supposed to take out Lotor! You spent less than a minute in that ship! Whats going on?!” she yelled up at the lion.  
“We have something better!” Pidge shouted. “Guess who we found!”  
Shrio came out of the lion with…

“Lance…?” Hunk gasped just above a whisper.  
“Let me go you twerps!” Lance snapped.  
“LANCE!!!!!!!” HUnk screamed for joy and ran to him.

Hunk embraced Lance in a huge hug.  
“H-Hunk…?!” Lance gasped.  
“You’re ok…” Hunk started to tear up. “You’re OK!!!!”  
“What are you doing here?” Lance gasped.  
“It’s such a long story…” Hunk chuckled through his tears. “Me and the others here are the paladins of Voltron! Except we’re missing the Blue paladin. BUT ANYWAY! We’ve been fighting the evil galra, the aliens that kidnapped you. We’ve been searching for you along the way too. But just as we were about to take out Lotor, Pidge and Shiro found you! And now-”  
“TAKE OUT LOTOR?!” Lance shrieked. “No! You can’t!”

“Lance,”   
A beautiful girl with ears and markings like Lotor came up to them.   
“I am Princess Alurra of Altea, and let me explain. Lotor is an evil Prince of the Galra. He has hurt Altea-and myself-in so many ways. You should be grateful to be alive!”  
“Grateful to be-WHAT?!” Lance shrieked again.

“No, No, you don’t understand!” Lance cried. “Lotor isn’t evil!”  
“But he’s attacked us multiple times Lance,” a boy with raven hair said. Lance recognized him as Keith.  
“That’s your own fault!” Lance scolded.  
“Excuse me?” Alurra asked.

“We tried to approach you multiple times! To side with you! To ask for your help defeating Zarkon! But every time we tried you would start attacking without cause!”  
“We?” Shiro asked. “Why would you work with him?”

Lance sighed. He held up his wrist revealing the galran symbols.  
“That’s your soulmark!” Hunk gasped.  
“Thats Galran!” Alurra gasped as well.

“Yes! Lotor is my soulmate! He invaded Earth to find me! I’ll admit not the best first date-”Lance chuckled at the memory. “BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT! The point is, Lotor is my soulmate! I love him, and he’s been trying to side with you since you guys first showed up!”  
“Lance...We searched so long to find you...but you’re with the enemy?” Hunk could feel tears down his cheeks  
“Hunk, Hunk, Listen to me!” Lance held his face in his hands. “We’re not enemies! Lotor wants to side with you! And now that he’s in charge of the empire, we are closer than ever to defeating Zarkon!”

“Ask Alurra, she’s in charge here,” Shiro said.  
“Why is she in charge!” Lance said. “You pilot the lions! You deserve a say!”  
“Yeah!” Keith said. “I do get a say! And I say not all Galra are evil! And we should at least try to talk to Lotor!”  
“You don’t get a say in this!” Alurra galred.  
“WHY NOT?” Lance yelled.

Keith turned to Lance. “I’m part Galra. And Alurra here is a racist twat.”  
“Yeah, I can see that.” Lance galred.  
“Alurra, Lance and Keith are right.” Shiro said. “We can’t judge them all the same It’s been 10,000, we need to have an open mind.”  
Alurra sighed. “Maybe-”

Suddenly, a roar was heard…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Longer chapter!


	19. Chapter 18

Lotor screamed his lungs out.  
“LOTOR!” the generals came running from around the corner. “Whats going on?!”  
“They took him…” Lotor breathed in shock.  
“What-”  
“They took Lance!!!!” Lotor screamed as he sobbed in terror.  
“Oh my god….” Ezor gasped.  
“Why...they must take everything….” Zethrid was in shock.

“Sir, Sir look at me.” Acxa lifted Lotor to face her. She had never seen this expression on his face.   
Unadulterated fear.  
“Sir, we will get him back. We will crush Voltron under our feet with rage for taking your soulmate. They will be shown no mercy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter :(


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we arrive at the Brainwashing portion of the book lol

Lance could feel it. The roar.  
It was mysterious, compelling, cold.

Lance started to run. He did not know where he was going, he just had to follow the roar. He could faintly hear the running footsteps behind him, but didn’t pay anymind.  
He had to follow it.  
The roar.  
The roar.   
The roar.

Suddenly, Lance found himself in a chamber almost identical to the one he was in, but except for a green lion, there was a blue one.

“My paladin, at last you have arrived,” 

Lance gasped at the Blue lion.  
“I-It talks!” he gasped.  
“Excuse you, I’m not an it! I am a she!”  
“I’m losing it. Wh-What…ROBOTS CAN’T TALK!!”

“Its you!” 

Lance spun around to see Alurra beaming with happiness. “You are the blue paladin! We have been searching everywhere for you! You are here! You can finally help us defeat Lotor!”  
“Wh-WHAT?! No! Never!” Lance screamed. “I will never side with you! And I will never help you defeat my soulmate!”

The lion roared again.   
“Screw you!” Lance said. “I am not going to piolet you! EVER!”  
“Lance you have to!” Keith said.

“SUCK. MY. D-”

...

“-DAMMIT!” Lance screamed as he pulled on the bars of the cell.  
The team Voltron had thrown him in the cell, telling him to behave until the preparations were complete.  
What was that supposed to mean?!  
Lance didn’t want to stick around to find out.  
But pulling with all his effort and the bars still not moving, it seemed he wouldn’t have a choice.

Lance slid down to the ground.  
“Lotor...where are you?” Lane sighed to himself. “Please come soon…”

_______________

Lance awoke to the sound of the bars being opened. He shot his head up to see all the team Voltron smiling at him. All except Hunk.  
Something was up.  
Shiro grabbed Lance’s arm and started dragging him up the stairs.  
“Where are you taking me! Let go!” Lance squirmed and shreiked.  
“Don’t worry Lance!” Pidge said happily. “You’ll be one of us soon!”  
“WHAT?! NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!”

Lance was strapped into a chair. She tried as he might, but couldn’t break free.  
“Guys! This is insane! This isn’t what Voltron is about!” Hunk cried.  
“Voltron is about saving the universe. If this is what we must do…” Alurra put a pair of glasses down on Lance’s face.

“So be it.” 

She pressed the on button.

_____________

Dark. Everything was dark. Where was he?

Glowing balls of light filled with memories rushed past him. Some glowed a calming color, others a dangerous red.  
Lance was confused. Very confused.

Lance reached out for a memory. It was of him and Lotor laughing together. He reached out to grab it, but was met with a painful shock.  
“OW!” Lance cried.

He looked over at a red memory. This was an image of him laughing with team Voltron. He didn’t remember this…  
He grabbed it, and it absorbed into him…

Oh yeah! He remembered that! Pidge had told a joke and they were all having a hoot!

He gathered more and more memories. He was scared of the ones with that one guy in it. The guy with long hair.  
It hurt to touch those ones…

_______________________

Lance’s eyes shot open and he breathed heavily. He looked up at his team.   
His wonderful team. They all looked curiously at him. Lance looked at Hunk, who looked worried.  
“Hunk, buddy, you ok?” Lance asked his best friend.  
“Y-Yeah!” Hunk smiled.  
“Uh, what happened?” Lance asked. “Last I remember we were in battle against Zarkon….”  
“You got head damage, but not not worry!” Alurra smiled helping him out of the chair. “We fixed you up!”  
“Oh, cool!” Lance smiled.  
“So Lance, you ready to help us beat the next enemy, Lotor?”  
“You know it!” Lance cheered.


	21. Chapter 20

Lotor would weep all night. Every night. He didn’t sleep. All he could think about was Lance His laughter, his smile, his touch.  
And it was gone.  
Taken from him.  
Stolen from him.  
By them.  
Voltron.

Heroes of the universe?  
No.  
Never.

Someone knocked on Lotors door. He slowly opened his wet eyes and walked to the door.   
Ezor stood there, but before she even said anything she wrapped Lotor in a hug.  
Lotor could barely feel anything. It wasn’t Lance. Therefore, it was nothing.  
“I’m sorry,” Ezor whispered.   
Lotor held back his tears and bit his lip to keep from wailing.

“We found Voltrons Location. Are you up for this?” Ezor asked.  
“Yes,” Lotor finally spoke.

________________

Lotor and the generals stood at the bridge. He was ready. To rescue his love.   
He could see it now: He was sweep Lance off his feet and back into his arms. They would return to his ship and eliminate Voltron with a slow and painful death.  
They pulled up the communications-

But nothing could have prepared him. No warning. No calm reaction available. He screamed.

It was Lance. In the Blue lion.

“Lance! Are you ok?! What are you doing?!” Lotor cried.  
“Uh, piloting my lion?” Lance responded.

His voice...it was as if it wasn’t Lance… 

“And we’re gonna kick your ass! Lets’ go team!” Lance cheered.

“You...YOU MONSTERS!!!” Lotor screamed at the top of his lungs. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SOULMATE!!”  
“Nothing!” Alurra smirked. “He simply chose his side. The right one.”

“You’ve brainwashed him you bastards!” Lotor growled dangerously as the ion cannons powered up.  
“FIRE!”

The ions cannons fired and the lions all jumped out of the way, giving the blast straight to the castle ship.

Lotor’s exact target.

“Sir, you need to calm down!” Zethrid said.

Lotor couldn’t hear her. All he could hear was ringing. The ringing was calling him, commanding him to…  
“Kill her”

“What?!” Zethrid asked.  
“I don’t care how you do it, DESTROY HER!!!” Lotor roared.  
“Lotor lance wouldn’t want this!” Ezor yelled.

Lotor gasped for a second, the ringing gone. His hands lifted slowly from the controls. He took a deep breath.  
“You’re right…” he breathed. “You’re right. But what else can we do?”  
“Let them go sir, for now.” Acxa said. “We have new information to consider.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotor sad :(


	22. Chapter 21

Lance hopped out of his lion.  
“Great job today!” he gave her a thumbs up. “We scared Lotor in his little boots today!”

Blue gave a confusing rumble. One that sounded appreciative, but...conflicted.

“Blue, beautiful, what’s wrong?” Lance asked.

Blue said nothing, silently sending him off. Lance shrugged and took the hint, heading off the kitchen. 

…

Lance felt a hand wrap around his waist and cover his mouth. He tried to scream but the hand muffled it.  
“Hmmk!” Lance spun around to face his captor.  
“Hunk! What are you doing?!” Lance scolded the cinnamon roll.  
“SSSHHHHH!!!” Hunk hissed. “The team can’t see us!”  
“Why?”  
“The team was insane to do this to you, but I’m not gonna stand by and let it happen!”   
“What are you talking about?”  
“They brainwashed you Lance!”  
“Hunk, your jokes are lacking-”

“Lance, I’m serious.” Hunk said. “I don’t know how to reverse it, but I know Lotor will. Lance, please! Escape! Go to him!”  
“What? Lotor?! Why would he-?!”  
“Lance, as your best friend, go to him. Your wrist says your meant for eachother!”  
“My wrist?”  
“LANCE GO!”

“Ok! Ok!”

_______________________

Lance flew the escape pod up to the large galra ship.  
“Um, hi?” Lance sent in a transmission. “I um...my friend is saying stuff like I’m brainwashed and that I need to see Lotor. So uh, yeah! I guess I’m here?”

Lance could hear whispering on the other side but it was nonunderstadnable.  
“Um, hello?” Lance called again.  
“You may come in.” said a female voice.

…

Lance entered the galran ship. It felt ...familiar? That was weird, Lance hadn’t ever been in Lotor’s-

“Lance!” 

Lance was suddenly embraced in a hug from..Lotor?!   
“Get off of me!” Lance wiggled out of the embrace.  
“Lance please you have to remember me!” Lotor said. He grabbed Lance’s sleeve and lifted it and revealed the soulmark.  
He showed Lance his.

“Lance please! We’re soulmates! I love you!”  
“Lotor please calm down,” a general entered the hall. “He doesn’t remember anything-”  
“He has to!” Lotor cired.

He took Lance’s face in his hands, and gave him a soft kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3


	23. Chapter 22

It was dark. Again. Lance opened his eyes and saw the memory balls around him again.  
He could see so many jumbles of memories he wasn’t sure what was real.

But suddenly, there was a bright light in the distance. He walked to it, where the light became clearer. It was another memory. 

A big one…

(Memory)

“Lance, please” Lotor cried.  
“He can’t hear you,” Haggar laughed.

Lotor didn’t listen.  
“Lance listen to me. I know you are in there. You can fight this. You mean too much to me to loose! Lance I love you!”

“Ha,” Haggar chuckled. “Wonderful final words. Kill him Lance.” she commanded.

Nothing happened. It was silent, except for the shaking of the gun.  
“KILL HIM!” Haggar sceeched.  
“Lance no!” Lotor yelled.

“NO I LOVE HIM!” Lance screamed. He dropped the balster and collapsed to the ground.

(Memory End)

Lance inhaled sharply.

“L-Lotor…” he breathed.

“LOTOR!!!!” Lance screamed running and reaching out for the memory…

____________________

Lance bolted upright, breathing and sweating. “Lotor?” he called out. “Lotor where are-”

“Lance, Lance, its ok…” Lotor rushed to the bed and put his hands on his shoulders.  
“Lotor!” Lance wrapped his arms around Lotor’s neck.

“Lotor I’m so sorry!” Lance wailed. “I tried so hard! I fought so hard! But they took you away from me! I hurt you! I’m so sorry!!”  
Lotor started to cry into Lance’s hair. “I love you...I love you so much…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But the brainwashing is far from over :)))


	24. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres only more brainwahsing from here muahahah >:)

The paladins sat Hunk down in the chair.   
“You’ve betrayed us Hunk.” Alurra said.  
Hunk tried to escape. “Let me go! This isn’t what I signed up for!”  
“Yeah, uh, this is getting out of hand!” Pidge cried. “You can’t keep doing this whenever someone disagrees with you!”  
“Silence, or you shall be next!” Alurra sneered.  
“LET ME GO! THIS IS MADNESS!” Hunk screamed.

…

“Alurra please, you have to let him go!” Keith cried.  
He looked over at Hunk, with the helmet slowly brainwashing him to do who knows what.  
“Please...just not him!” Keith cried.

(So this IS a ship in the fic. Its ok if you dont like it)

Hunk started to breath quickly and struggle.   
“Hunk no!” Keith cried and ran to him. But Shiro and Corran held him back.  
“No stop! Let him go, he doesn’t deserve this!!” Keith squirmed in their grip.  
“Keith, this is for the best…” Shiro tried to calm him down.

“This isn’t ok! Not for Lance, not for Hunk, Not for anyone!” Keith screeched.  
“Yeah! This isn’t ok Alurra! Let Hunk out!” PIdge stomped her foot.

“Too bad, he’s done.” Alurra said, as the helmet rose from Hunk’s face. 

Hunk had a serious expression and his back was hunched over.  
“Hunk…?” Keith’s voice was just above a whsiper.

“Hunk, go train.” Alurra scoffed.  
“Yes ma’am.” Hunk stood up and marched away with a blank but serious expression on his face.

“What did you do?” Shiro asked.   
“I realized giving Lance free will is what gave him the ability to change back.” Alurra said. “Hunk however will not abandon us.”

_____________________________

Keith watched him. All he did was train. All day, All night, with only short breaks given by Alurra.  
It hurt.  
It hurt so much to watch.  
To watch the one he loved more than anything suffer like this.

“Hey Hunk…” Keith slowly waded into the training room.   
Hunk didn’t stop.  
“Uh, end training sequence!” Keith called out.

“What do you want?” Hunk asked. His voice was not longer friendly. It was sharp and demanding.  
“I just...wanted to see how your doing?”Keith asked.  
“I’m doing as told.”   
“I know but-”  
“Then why did you ask?” Hunk glared at Keith.  
“I-Uh…”  
“I need to get back to training. Leave.”

Keith just stood there in shock.

“NOW.” Hunk raised his voice.

Keith teared up and ran out of the room.

...

Keith ran around the corner, where he stopped himself to hyperventilate. Pidge turned the corner and saw him.  
“Keith! Keith! Keith calm down..” she took his hands. “Breathe Keith..Breathe…”  
Keith calmed down after a few minutes.  
“He’s not the same…” Keith cried. “He’s not...Hicc!” Keith started to cry.  
“I know…” Pidge said, breathing heavily as if she were about to cry as well. “I know...but we can’t do anything…”

“Why…” Keith whimpered. “Why him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Keith :(


	25. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute fluffy chapter for ya'll :)

Lance lay with Lotor in bed. Lotor and Lance hugged each other much tighter than normal. They didn’t want to lose each other. They felt as if they let go for a single moment, it would all vanish yet again.

“We have to get to the bridge Lotor,” Lance mumbled, unsure of himself.  
“No.” Lotor held Lance tighter. “I don’t wanna.”  
Lance chuckled. “C’mon, we can’t hide from the world forever…”  
Lotor let out a sigh. “I want to.”  
“You’re being silly-”

“No really, I want to.”  
“Huh?”  
“I want to stay like this forever. Just you, and me. Forgetting the world, lost in each others hold…”  
“What are you saying?”

“Lance, marry me.”

…

“What?”  
“Marry me. Let it be us against the world forever…” Lance dug in his pocket and pulled out a golden band.  
“Yes….” Lance had tears in his eyes. “Y-Yes!” he was sobbing in joy.

Lotor brought Lance’s lips to his.  
“I’m ready for this…” Lance said. “I’m ready to become yours, forvever…”

____________________

Lance and Lotor(finally)entered the bridge. Lance was smiling like a child.  
“Why are you so happy Lance?” Acxa smirked playfully but curious.

Lance held up his hand revealing the ring.

All jaws dropped.

“NO FLIPPING WAY!!!” Ezor screamed and ran to Lance.   
“Lotor you proposed?!” Acxa gasped.  
Narti nodded in approval.  
(Oh right she exists)  
Zethrid squealed-like, actually squealed!

“We’re getting married!” Lance cheered. He gasped. “Can we have the wedding on Earth?”  
“If only I wasn’t now notorious there….” Lotor said.  
“Oh! Right ...” Lance said.  
“We can discuss the details later. In the meantime, we must find a way to defeat Voltron once and for all.”  
“Wait! Can we please spare Hunk! He’s my best friend and he’s on team Voltron! Plus he helped me escape!”  
“Of course darling.”

Suddenly, the ship shook like an earthquake…


	26. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave ya'll fluff, BACK TO THE ACTION!

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Keith screamed.  
“We sent him to Lotor’s hip to retrieve Lance,” Corran said.  
“All alone?! You sent him to the belly of the beast all alone?! And to what? Retrieve a prisoner?! THIS IS INSANE! I’m going after him!”

“Yeah!” Pidge said. “This is--MMMMFF!!!”  
Keith spun around to see Pidge being held by Shrio, his hand covering her mouth.  
“Shiro what are you doing?!”

Suddenly, Corran grabbed Keith and did the same to him.

“Take them to the memory chambers. We can’t have any more delinquents.” Alurra said.

The two shook their heads violently. “MMMMFF!!! MMM! MMM!!!”

Keith stomped on Corran’s foot.  
“Quiznack!” Corran cried. He let go of Keith to cradle his foot.  
Keith looked over at Pidge, who’s eyes screamed for him to run.

Keith ran and ran to his lion, and quickly blasted off and away.   
“Track the yellow lion,” he told Red.

This was it. He was going to save the one he loved and stop him from hurting Lance. 

______________________

Keith arrived at the galra ship. He could see the yellow lion under it. He skillfully snuck under the galra ship and quickly exited his lion. He could see the hole Hunk had shot to enter through. He quickly crawled through it.

Keith crept around the ship when he heard a scream.  
Keith ran around the corner to see Hunk’s giant gun raised at Lance and Lotor.  
“Hunk! What are you doing?” Lance cried. 

Hunk was about to fire when Keith ran in its path and used his shield to block it.  
“K-Keith?” Lance gasped. “What’s going on?”  
“Hunk’s been brainwashed, just like you were!” Keith cried. “Run! I’ll hold him off!”

While the couple ran off, Keith fought persistently.

“Please Hunk! Don’t hurt them! Don’t hurt me!” Keith cried.  
Hunk said nothing. He had fire in his eyes.  
Keith tacked Hunk to the ground and managed to hold him down.

“Please,” Keith sobbed. “This isn’t you….” Keith placed a soft kiss onto Hunk’s lips.  
Hunk’s eyes closed as he began to kiss back.

Huk opened his eyes. He looked up at Keith.  
“K-Keith…”  
Keith chuckled through his tears.  
The two had a more passionate kiss.  
“I’m sorry,” Hunk sobbed, “I’m so sorry…”  
“It wasn’t your fault,” Keith said. “Alurra’s gone insane. She was about to brainwash Pidge and I but I escaped and-OH MY GOD PIDGE! We have to go save her!”

“Now hold on just a second!”

The two looked up to see Lance with his hands on his hips, Lotor behind him.

“What is going on here?!”


	27. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alurra is nuts ahahaha

Lance was so confused. One minute HUnk was shooting at them the next Keith was making out with Hunk!

“What is going on here?!” Lance yelled.  
“Its Alurra,” keith said. “She's gone mad! Brainwashing anyone who defies her! She’s got Corran and Shiro going along with it. And we fear that Pidge is being taken control of this very minute.”  
“You say this is Princess Alurra’s doing,” Lotor walked up to the three.  
“She’s heart set on obedience,” Hunk said.

“We do not wish to fight with Voltron,” Lotor said. “After all we have the same goal.”  
“Kill Zarkon,” they all said in unison.

“However I do believe alliances with the Princess will be practically impossible,”  
“But we have to have Alurra, she’s the only one who can run the castle.” keith said.  
“Perhaps not,”

“Lotor? What do you mean?”  
“It is time I take you to,”

“The colony.”


	28. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, look at me ACTUALLY USING THE COLONY!

“We’re going where?!” Acxa gasped.  
“You heard me.” Lotor said.  
“But sir, it’s such a long journey-”  
“I have a plan.”

“I’d love to hear it,” Lance crossed his arms. “Along with whatever this colony is.”  
Lotor sighed. “Alura and I...are not the last Alteans. Long ago, I saved quite a few Alteans and brought them to a secret location. A colony, on the far side of the galaxy. There they have been safe. If we can find one there with enough quinetsenes to rival Alurra, perhaps we will have a chance at finally ending this war.”  
“Oh my god…”Keith and Hunk gasped.  
“Lotor! Why didn’t you tell me!” Lance yelled.  
“It was not relevant,” Lotor shrugged it off quickly. 

“But sir, we do not have much time! How will we get there?” Ezor asked.  
“I haven’t tried it in a long time,” Lotor said. “But I too, can create Altean wormholes. Perhaps I can create one straight to the colony and back.”

“Lotor! I’m serious!” Lance stood in front of Lotor. “You’ve kept an entire civilization hidden from me?!”  
“Darling, I just didn’t know the right time to tell you!” Lotor said.  
Lance sighed. “Your lucky your cute.”

___________________________

Lotor put his hands on the controls of the ship, in deep concentration.   
The controls started to glow, and so did...outer space?! It glowed brighter and brighter until finally everything dimmed back to normal.  
They looked out the ship’s windows and saw rolling hills of green and houses of blue.  
“We’re here.” Lotor said, out of breath.  
“Lotor are you-”  
“Let us go,” Lotor walked away from Lance.

…

Lotor and Lance, the generals, and Hunk and Keith walked out of the ship and into the colony.   
Altreans everywhere gawked at the sight of the people and bowed before Lotor.

Lotor led them to a town square, where a large statue of him stood.   
“Wow,” Lance whistled.  
“Talk about large ego,” Hunk mumbled.  
“It wasn't my idea,” Lotor said, shocking Hunk, who squeeked in fear.

“People of Altean Colony,” Lotor called. “The universe is in great peril, but we are in need of one of you to help us come one step closer i to saving it!”  
The crowd started to chatter.  
“We are in need of an Altean Alchemist! On e that may rival your previous Princess. For she has gone mad with power, and must be stopped.”  
The crowd began to chatter again, more nervous.

“I shall!”

The crowd turned to a young lady. She had long blonde hair worn in pigtails and a braid. She wore a long sleeve billowy blouse.

“Whom are you?” Lotor called.  
“I am Romelle,” the girl said. “I am skilled in Altean Alchemy. If someone is threatening our home, our universe, I will do whatever it takes to protect it.” she bowed.  
“Even if it meant taking on Voltron itself?”  
“Yes your majesty,”  
“Then welcome to our team,” Lotor held out his hand.  
Romelle took it, and stood with Lotor and the others.

“When we return we shall be victorious!” Lotor called. “And you will be free to roam the universe once again!”

The crowd cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets say lotor DIDN'T harvest the Alteans :)


	29. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a cute chapter I remember I loved writing this one

Lance looked over at Romelle. She was sitting down in the corner, fiddling with her pigtails.  
“I’m going to talk to Romelle,” Lance said to Lotor. “She looks nervous.”  
Lotor nodded. “Good idea.”

...

“Hey Romelle,” Lance sat down next to her.   
“Oh! Hello sir,” Romelle looked down.  
“You look nervous,” Lance said. “Anything on your mind?”  
Lance followed Romelle’s gaze and saw she was looking at Lotor.  
“Don’t worry about Lotor, he’s really sweet!” Lance smiled.  
“Oh I know that,” Romelle began to ramble. “I mean, he’s the Altean’s savior. We owe him our lives. If not for him I-” 

Romelle sighed. “I just want to please him. What if I’m not enough?”  
Lance put a hand on Romelle’s shoulder. “Believe me Romelle, all you have to do to please him, is your best. And you will be enough. We all believe in you!”  
“Thank you sir,” Romelle smiled.  
“Call me Lance,” Lanne smiled back.

“How do you know Prince Lotor?” Romelle asked.  
“Oh! He’s my fiance,” Lance said.  
“Engaged?” Romelle gasped. “I would’ve never thought our savior was the type to have a partner…”  
“We’re soulmates,” Lance held up his wrists.  
“Soulmates?”  
“These are a special mark all earthlings are born with. They say the name of the person we’re meant to share our lives with. But apparently we’re able to have soulmates with aliens, because that's how I met Lotor. He’s probably the only alien to have a soulmark.”  
“Then explain this!”

Romelle revealed her wrist, having Engslih on it.  
“OH MY GOD ROMELLE YOU HAVE A SOULMATE!!!” Lance cheered. “Keith! Hunk! Get over here!

(Ok, so I just realized something: Other soulmarks exist, meaning Hunk and Keith have to be soulmates for this to work so SHHH! We’re gonna continue!)

“What is it?” Hunk said.  
“Romelle has a soulmate on Earth!” Lance said.  
“Who is it?” Keith asked.  
Lance looked at the mark  
“It’s Pidge!”

(Also skipping over the fact when Lance learns Pidge is a girl)

“Na uh!” Hunk gasped.  
“Who’s Pidge?” Romelle asked.  
“She’s your soulmate! Your gonna love her! She’s so smart and-SHIT!” Keith gasped.

“What?” Lance asked.  
“Hunk! Pidge has probably been brainwashed by now! We have to go save her!” Keith cried.  
“Don’t worry Romelle, we’re gonna save your soulmate!”


	30. Chapter 29

The generals, Keith and Hunk, Lotor and Lance, and Romelle all sat at the meeting table.  
“Lotor, what’s you plan?” Ezor asked.  
“We infiltrate the castle of lions, Romelle will take on Alurra, and we will imprison the black paladin until he comes to his senses.” Lotor said.  
“We’ll have to be extra careful,” Keith said “Pidge is the smartest paladin and probably has been brainwashed.”  
Romelle sighed.  
“Don’t worry Romelle,” Lance said. “We believe in you.”

“What is our plan if we succeed?” Acxa asked.   
“If we succeed, Romelle will take her place as Voltron’s commander and will help us defeat my father Zarkon once and for all.”  
Romelle gasped quietly, unaware of this part of the plan.

“Wh-wha?” Romelle gasped. “Your royalness, I wasn’t aware of this! I’m not ready to-”  
“You’ve already shown you’re ready to lead,” Lotor said.   
“I think you’d make a great Leader for us Romelle!” Hunk smiled.  
“Yeah, we trust you, and no doubt the others will too!” Keith said.

Romelle blushed.

“How should we try breaking the brainwashing on Pidge though?” Lance asked.  
“Well, so far Soulmates have been the cure,” Hunk said.  
“But Pidge has never met Romelle, will it still work?” Keith asked.  
“Maybe we could use the machine in general to reverse it?” Romelle asked.  
“Good idea. That’s our best shot to free Pidge.”

“Alright then, the plan is settled. We begin to search for Voltron’s location.” Lotor said.


	31. Chapter 30

It wasn’t hard to find the castle of lions. Mostly because they had been wormholing all over the place, releasing large amounts of traceable quintesseance. 

“There they are!” Acxa called out.  
The ship was a few yards away from the castle of lions.

“Alright, its time.” Lotor said. “Zethrid, Narti, Romelle, get into the speedpod and infiltrate the castle. Ezor, Acxa, get into the battle pods and distract the lions. Lance, come with me.”

Lance followed Lotor into the hallway, where Lotor gave him a passionate kiss.  
“I love you Lance,” Lotor said. “In case this doesn’t work I just-”  
“Stop,” Lance said. “It will work. I believe in you, in us!”

____________________

Romelle was terrified. Absolutely terrified. She was about to go up against the most powerful Altean of all time, and she was gonna-

“Calm down,” Zethrid said. “Your erratic breathing is giving me a headache!”  
“S-Sorry…!” Romelle squeaked.  
Narti put a hand on Romelle’s shoulder and nodded reassuringly.  
Romelle sighed. “Ok, we got this…”

…

The team of three burst into the bridge of the castle of lions.  
“Lotor’s generals!” Shiro gasped.  
“An Altean!” Alurra gasped.

“I’ll take on the black paladin,” Zethrid said. “Romelle, you take the Princess. Narti, go find the green paladin Pidge.”  
The two nodded and got to work.

“You really think you can take on me?” Alurra smirked. “Your Princess?”  
“Your no Princess of mine,” Romelle growled. She formed a ball of magic in her hand and threw it at Alurra.  
Alurra flew back into the wall and gasped for air.

“How-How?!!” Alurra breathed.   
“Surrender Alurra,” Romelle stood above her. “Free the paladins and give me the crown.”  
“Never!” Alurra blasted electricity at Romelle and she dodged it. 

Alurra revealed her wip and wrapped it around Romelle. Romelle concentrated and the wip lost all its power, falling loose to the ground. Alurra gasped and tried to run but Romelle tacked her, holding a ball of magic to her throat.   
“Surrender.”  
“You’ll have to kill me first!”  
Romelle sighed. Instead, she put her hand to Alurra’s forehead and she passed out.

…

Zethrid swung at the black paladin but he dodged effortlessly.  
“God dammit stay still!” Zethrid roared.  
Shrio said nothing but kept attacking.  
“Mr. Black Paladin you know your on the wrong side! Alurra is a mad woman and you’re better than this!”  
Shiro’s eyes seemed to have light in them for the first time in a long time.  
“You’re right…” Shiro said, lowering his weapon. “I know what we’ve been doing is wrong, but I didn’t want to go against Alurra and get brainwashed! So I-”

“No need to worry about Alurra anymore,”

They all turned to see Romelle dragging Alurra’s body behind her.  
“IS SHE DEAD?!” Shiro screamed.  
“No! No! Of course not!” Romelle said. “She’s just passed out. We need to find a place to detain her. Somewhere where she can’t use her powers.”

Suddenly they heard footsteps. They all turned to see Narti carrying Pidge in her arms.  
“Pidge!” Shiro gasped.  
“Relax we won’t hurt her,” Zethird.

Romelole gasped, dropping Alurra to the ground.  
“Is that ...Is that her?” she breathed, walking up to Narti.  
Zehthrid nodded.

Pidge walked up to look at Pidge and smiled brightly. “I’m Romelle, I can’t wait to meet you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How cute! (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ


	32. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Romelle meet
> 
> And Alurra faces Karma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Romelle are so cute! (✿◠‿◠)

Lotor and Lance walked onto the bridge where everyone sat around a meeting table. Keith, Hunk, Shiro, Acxa, Ezor, Zethrid, and Ronelle.   
“Where’s Narti?” Esor asked.  
“She’s busy awakening the green paladin.” Lotor stated.  
“Until then,” Lotor walked over to Romelle. He handed her Alurra’s crown. “I believe this is yours now.  
Romelle gasped, as he put the crown on her head.  
Everyone politely clapped.   
“Thank you. I am prepared to lead the paladins and soon the Alteans.” Romelle said.

“Uh, hi?”

Everyone turned to see Pidge in the doorway, along with Narti.

Romelle stood up and embraced Pidge in a hug.  
“Who the-Who are you?” Pidge wheezed.   
“Oh! I’m sorry!” Romelle said. “I’m Romelle!” she lifted her sleeve to reveal her soulmark with Pidge’s real name on it. “I’m uh...you’re soulmate!”  
Pidge gasped, tear welling up in her eyes.  
“I’m Katie,” she said. “I’m so happy to meet you!”

_____________________

Alurra woke up to purple lights. She quickly realized where she was.  
“I have to get out of here!” she breathed quickly.  
She tried to use her powers but they refused to work.  
“What’s happening?!”

Suddenly she heard footsteps.

“Lotor,” she sneered.   
“Alurra,” he said back.  
“Thats Princess Alurra to you!” she snapped.  
“Not anymore.”  
“Excuse me?”

Romelle, Lance, and Ezor came up to the cell.  
“My crown!” Alurra screamed at Romelle.  
“You are not fit to wear it. For can no longer rule the Alteans nor paladins.” Romelle stated.  
“Why you--” Alurra tried to release magic but it wouldn’t come out, it was as if it was gone.

“What have you done to my powers?!” Alurra screeched.  
“This cell keeps all your powers at bay and will soon drain them from your body entirely,” Lotor said.  
ALurra gasped in horror. “NO!”  
“Oh yes!” Lance said. “Welcome to your new home Bit-”  
Ezor elbowed him.

The four left the cell, all while hearing a screaming Alurra in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serves you right Alurra   
> ψ(｀∇´)ψ


	33. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter

Lance couldn’t help it. His eyes wandered as he entered the church. Beautiful bluebell flowers in every vase, purple table cloths, and everyone he loved in the seats. But the moment his eyes hit the altar, time stopped.

His luscious hair, golden indigo eyes, his lilac skin-

His adoring smile….

Lance melted as he began to walk a little slower. He wanted this moment to last forever.   
Finally he reached the Altar and stood face to face with Lotor, the love of his life.

“You may now say your vows.” The priest said.

Lotor went first.

“Lance, the minute I saw you I was in love. Well, you were terrified but anyway-”

The crowd laughed, remembering the story.

“But everything worked out. I am so glad to have you by my side, and even more astounded that we’ve made it this far. I love you Lance.”

It was Lance’s turn.

“Lotor, I’ve had my fair share of brainwashing. With Haggar, and Voltron!” Lance started.

The crowd laughed at the memory.

“But one thing has always stayed constant. My love for you. Even through all that mind messing, I was never able to forget you. And how much I love you Lotor.”

“By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss.”

Lance didn’t miss a second launching his lips onto Lotor’s. Lotor and Lance had tears on their cheeks as they kiss and the crowd cheered.

“Heh, we made it!” Lance smiled.  
Lotor wiped away Lance’s tears. “There’s still a lifetime to go my darling,” he laughed.  
“Whatever,” Lance smiled. “I know we can get through it with each other by our sides.”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres a epilogue!


	34. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romelle and Pidge get married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Seven years after Zarkon is defeated and the universe is sacred, 8 years after Lance and Lotor’s wedding:

“Pidge! Quick moving!” Lance said.  
“I’m sorry!” Pidge cried. “I’m just so nervous! What if she regrets asking me?”  
Lance smacked pidge softly to scold her. “Don’t say that! Romelle wouldn't've asked you to marry her if she didn’t mean it! Now hold still! It’s almost zipped up!”

“Papa!”

Lance turned to see Lance’s adopted daughter in the doorway.   
“Alma!” Lance smiled.

Lance and Lotor had adopted Alma as a baby. They named her Alma, spanish for “Soul”. After all, she too had a soulmark. But this one was a language they had never seen before.  
“I guess she gets it from her parents!” the two new parents had laughed.

“You’re supposed to be with your daddy!” Lance said as Alma ran into his arms in a hug.  
“Or yours,” PIdge mumbled, and Lance elbowed her.  
“I know!” Alma smiled. “Daddy said to come and tell you everything is ready! He said five minutes!” she held up five tiny fingers.  
“5 minutes?!” Pidge gasped. “Oh goodness this is happening so fast!”

Alma hugged her aunt Pidge. “Its ok!” she said. “You’re about to live happily ever after!” she smiled a big toothy smile.

Pidge calmed down.   
“Ok, I’m ready.”

Lance led her out of the dressing room and handed her off to her father, Sam holt.

Lance quickly walked ahead and sat next to Hunk and Keith.   
Lotor stood at the Altar, for he was officiating.

Pidge and Romelle said their vows, and Lotor pronounced them married. Just like Lotor and Lance’s the wedding was full of tears.

Romelle through the bouquet in the air.

And Keith caught it.

Keith looked at Hunk, and Hunk smiled.

“SO WHEN’S THE WEDDING!” Lance shouted at Hunk from across the room.

The couple blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all liked this!! 
> 
> (✿◠‿◠)


End file.
